The only exception
by Titania483
Summary: UA. "Y ese fue el día en el que prometí jamás cantar sobre el amor, si eso no existe... pero tú eres la única excepción"  Ellos sabían lo que eran, hasta que se conocieron.


Nota: **"-Algo así-"** relata conversaciones pasadas.  
>Si es así : acciones actuales.<br>_En cursiva_: cosas importantes.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece. Es propiedad y creación de Tite Kubo. Solamente uso sus personajes por mero ocio.

"**The only exception****"**

**"-Ha sido una noche genial. Me gustaría repetirlo-"**

Rostro sin expresión, manos en los bolsillos, ojos de un verde esmeralda cautivador. Así iba caminando por la calle Ulquiorra Cifer. Las mujeres a su alrededor volteaban a ver su belleza tan abrumadora... ¿acaso se debía a su nívea piel?¿O acaso a su oscuro cabello? Quizá podría ser por su frialdad... pero sea cual sea el motivo, a el le importaba un comino. Ninguna le causaba interés. _Excepto ella._

**"-Quizá-"**

Iba caminando por su barrio Hueco Mundo, directo a su departamento. Generalmente esa era su rutina de todos los sábados por la mañana.

Finalmente llegó a su departamento _Las noches_, subió al ascensor y marcó el número 4, el cual era su piso. Mientras esperaba que el viaje llegara a su fin, observó su rostro a través del reflejo de los espejos situados en el ascensor. Definitivamente tenía un aspecto desagradable. La noche anterior lo había cansado lo suficiente.

**"-¿Tienes mi número, cierto?-"**

Aproximadamente habrían sido las 10 a.m. El desde siempre había sido muy madrugador, y era de su agrado tomar baños con agua helada a la mañana, pero sin embargo esa agua fría recorriendo cada milímetro de su perfecto y blanquecino cuerpo, no era lo suficiente como para hacerlo pensar en otra cosa. Si bien su rostro estaba igual que siempre –sin ninguna expresión- su mente era un lío de pensamientos.

"**-Claro-"**

Aún era sábado por la mañana, y el no tenía nada importante que hacer, ni siquiera tenía ganas. Hacía rato que había salido de ducharse, y aún no se vestía. Su torso completamente desnudo, empapado y una toalla alrededor de la cintura eran prueba de ello.

Sin embargo, se decidió. Tomó su celular y realizó una llamada.

"**-¿Me vas a llamar?-"**

Llamó a su compañero-casi-amigo Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Arreglaron para ir a almorzar a su restaurant favorito: _Espada_. Al igual que el, ambos trabajaban en la empresa Aizen & Cia. Ulquiorra era uno de los socios más confiables de Sousuke Aizen, por ende el dinero nunca le faltaba. Y tampoco las mujeres… cada fin de semana amanecía con una diferente.

"**-La verdad, no lo creo-"**

Su estúpida mente no dejaba de procesar la imagen de una sudorosa y desnuda mujer con un cuerpo escultural, de unos raros ojos grises debajo de su cuerpo.

_Se conocieron esa misma noche; cuando el pelinegro fue a un bar (cosa que hacía cada viernes) a tomar unos tragos y a buscar una mujer… y encontró lo que necesitaba._

_Como si esa misma chica hubiese oído los pensamientos de el; se le acercó y comenzaron a tener una animada charla para después beber unos tragos y acabar teniendo sexo_.

"**-¿Y eso porqué?-"**

Generalmente, para esas horas su mente habría borrado a la mujer con la que tuvo sexo la noche anterior. Pero esta vez fue la excepción. Esta vez era diferente. No lograba olvidarla.

Es más, hasta en su inexpresivo rostro se formaba lo que parecía ser una sonrisa al recordarla. Al recordar sus facciones y su cabello color naranja, el cual se movía con ímpetu en cada embestida.

Grimmjow le hablaba, pero no tenía caso. Ulquiorra estaba totalmente adentrado en su mente, recordando una y otra vez lo sucedido y a la mujer con la que esas acciones fueron realizadas.

"**-**_**Por que estas cosas son de las que pasan una vez**_**. Soy un hombre de una noche. Creí que lo sabías.-"**

Luego de haber almorzado, se despidió de Grimmjow y tomó rumbo por la avenida central para así poder dirigirse a su departamento.

Cuando al fin llegó, dejó su auto estacionado. Tomó sus llaves y las metió en la cerradura, abriendo la puerta y con esto pasando a su departamento.

Pero apenas dio un paso, paró en seco. Otra vez los recuerdos invadían su mente.

"**-Te lo agradezco, Ulquiorra.****-"**

Su mano derecha se encargaba de calmar el producto de sus recuerdos que suscitaban en su pene mientras con la izquierda detenía el peso de su cuerpo sobre la pared tras el inodoro. Arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, era el sutil movimiento que solucionaba todo. Mientras su boca gruñía una sola palabra: Inoue Orihime. La mujer que involuntariamente invadía su mente en cada momento. La causa de sus confusiones.

**"-¿Y eso porqué?****-"**

Un líquido blanco y espeso comenzó a caer sobre el centro del inodoro, dándole a Ulquiorra una especie de placer temporal. Éste empezó a desvestirse aún con la frente bañada en sudor para después repetir lo que había hecho antes de salir la primera vez: bañarse con agua fría. Y muy fría.

**"- Por que no quería decir eso.-" **

Habiendo terminado de bañarse, Cifer decidió acostarse en su sillón. El control remoto estaba cerca de allí así que éste aprovechó y prendió la televisión. Comenzó a hacer zapping en los canales.. aunque no tenía sentido; no le prestó atención a siquiera uno de todos los canales que había pasado.

La noche anterior había tenido el mejor sexo de toda su vida y eso era lo que tanto lo inquietaba. Lo que no lo dejaba pensar en otra cosa.

Cosas que a un tipo de una sola noche es imposible que les pasen.

**"-¿De qué estás hablando?-"**

Miró el reloj que estaba colgado en su pared: las 10:00 p.m.

Sentía una ansiedad y no sabía porqué. A la vez, sentía una necesidad de descargar sus deseos sexuales sobre cualquier mujer. A ese mismo paso, iría en busca de una puta que estuviera exhibiendo su cuerpo en la calle... Total, no le iba a ser difícil conseguir una.

Entonces, un rayo de esperanza iluminó su oscuridad.

Cogió su celular y con algo de nervios buscó entre los contactos. Cuando al fin encontró lo que buscaba apretó la tecla mágica y llevó el móvil hacia su oreja derecha.

**"-A que ésta vez**** hiciste de seducido y no de seductor.-"**

…

-¿Hola? - contestó una voz femenina.

-Soy yo.

-Sabía que ibas a llamar. -río.

-¿Nos vemos en dónde la otra vez?

-Allí mismo será.

Ulquiorra Cifer no era perfecto. E Inoue Orihime mucho menos.

Pero lo que tenían en claro ambos era que al menos sabían como y quienes eran.

Hasta…

_**Que se conocieron.**_


End file.
